51 points
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Aujourd'hui: 51 points qui prouvent que vous êtes addict au TBC!
1. Tony Addict

_Hey!_

_J'ai retrouvé ça sur mon ordinateur. Je l'ai écris il y a quelques semaines, et je l'avais légèrement zappé ^_^._

_Bonne lecture!_**  
**

* * *

**51 choses qui prouvent que vous êtes addict à DiNozzo**

**.**

1 ) Vos épisodes préférés de NCIS sont ceux centrés sur DiNozzo

2 ) Vous adorez Swak, vous bénissez Baltimore, vous pleurez de joie devant Truth or Consequences.

3 ) Vous connaissez par cœur son histoire familiale…

4 ) …Et professionnelle…

5 ) …Et amoureuse.

6 ) Et vous lui inventez un passé hyper compliqué quand vous vous ennuyez, car il est évident qu'un tel agent a un passé hyper méga compliqué.

7 ) Vous rêvez de connaître autant de films que lui.

8 ) Vous êtes addict aux pizzas.

9 ) Vous avez vu tous les films avec Michael Weatherly.

10 ) Vous connaissez un tas de citations de Tony.

11 ) Elles vous font toutes rire.

12 ) Ou pleurer, parfois.

13 ) Vous avez déjà fais une recherche de photo de DiNozzo sur Google.

14 ) Vous trouvez que c'est vraiment le meilleur personnage de série masculine de cette décennie.

15 ) Et même de la décennie précédente.

16 ) Et de la décennie d'avant. Vous ne la connaissez pas, même vous le pariez aussi.

17 ) Vous lisez des dizaines de fictions sur Tony.

18 ) Vous adorez le TBC.

19 ) Même plus, vous avez un sourire de votre oreille droite à votre oreille gauche quand une fic' parle de TBC.

20 ) Ne le démentez pas, je le sais. Vous êtes accros !

21 ) Vous regardez plein de vidéos mentionnant l'agent sur Youtube.

22 ) Même chose pour Michael Weatherly.

23 ) Même chose pour le Tibbs…

24 ) Le Tiva…

25 ) Le McNozzo…

26 ) Et tout ce qui concerne Tony.

27 ) Vous suivez le Twitter de Weatherly.

28 ) Vous trépignez de joie quand vous apprenez qu'un épisode va être centré sur Tony.

29 ) Vous rêvez d'un épisode avec du TBC.

30 ) Vous adorez les surnoms que DiNozzo donne à McGee, et vous vous amusez à en trouver aussi.

31 ) Il vous arrive de comparer vos qualités à celles de DiNozzo.

32 ) Votre humour, aussi.

33 ) Et même vos défauts.

34 ) Pour vous, le plus gros défaut de Tony, son côté gamin, est là pour cacher une face plus sombre.

35 ) Car il est évident que Tony n'est pas un gros gamin, en vrai. Mais un adulte qui cache ses peurs derrière de l'ironie.

36 ) Vous pourriez en débattre pendant des heures.

37 ) D'ailleurs, vous avez un argumentaire de 400 pages dans votre tête, prêt à être cité.

38 ) Vous êtes fiers du statut qu'à Tony en tant qu'agent senior.

39 ) Et vous pensez qu'il ferait un excellent chef d'équipe s'il le voulait.

40 ) Vous êtes aussi ultra fier car Tony est le seul à tutoyer Gibbs parmi les trois agents de terrain.

41 ) Vous pensez que DiNozzo a vraiment une place particulière dans l'équipe et que sans lui, il y aurait un sacré manque.

42 ) Vous vous êtes déjà demandé à peu près trois milliard de fois ce qu'il se serait passé s'il avait accepté cette promotion à Rota.

43 ) Vous avez vu plus de dix fois Truth or consequences, du moins cette scène du "Could'nt live without you, i guess".

44 ) Oh, et vous vous êtes mis en boucle au moins une vingtaine de fois la scène où Tony se fait avoir dans le 1x20.

45 ) Et celle où il est en danger avec Ziva dans Undercover.

46 ) Vous adorez quand Tony laisse tomber le masque et parle à cœur ouvert.

47 ) Et vous détestez quand les scénaristes ne lui casent que trois phrases stupides par épisode histoire de faire figuration.

48 ) Vous avez déjà essayé de jeter des boulettes de papier dans votre corbeille façon Tony.

49 ) Comme lui, vous adorez les lunettes de soleil, parce que ça fait classe.

50 ) Vous vous êtes reconnus dans pas mal de points de cette liste.

51 ) Et d'ailleurs, vous avez ricané sur certains points en vous disant « Mais, c'est trop moi, ça ! Ha Ha Ha ». Et oui.

* * *

_Je suis sûre que vous vous êtes reconnus sur certains points ^^_


	2. Ziva Addict

_Hello! _

_Même chose que pour Tony, mais sur Ziva! Êtes vous une Ziva-Addict?_

_Un OS pour FandeBones :) ! J'espère ne pas être trop hors-sujet, j'avoue que je suis concernée par 49 points de la DiNozzo-List (*sifflote*), mais je ne suis pas vraiment Ziva-Addict... J'ai donc mis 15 mn à écrire le premier... Beaucoup plus pour celui-ci!_

_Mention spéciale à Dilinzzo pour sa review sur le précédent chapitre, tu m'as vraiment fais beaucoup rire, tu es géniale ! ^^  
_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Êtes-vous un(e) Ziva-addict?**

.

1 ) Vos épisodes préférés sont ceux centrés sur Ziva.

2 ) Vous adorez _Recoil_, vous êtes en transe devant _Good Cop, Bad Cop_, vous pleurez votre bonheur devant _Shalom_.

3 ) Ziva est pour vous un personnage avec de multiples facettes, toutes plus fascinantes les unes des autres.

4 ) Vous rêvez d'en savoir plus sur sa vie avant le NCIS…

5 ) Sur sa famille…

6) Ses amours…

7)Sa jeunesse…

8) Et sur sa vie au Mossad. D'ailleurs, à quand l'épisode ante-NCIS pour Ziva, HEIN ?

9) Vous rêvez de savoir vous battre aussi bien que Ziva.

10) D'ailleurs, depuis que vous regardez NCIS, vous vous êtes mis au sport pour être aussi forte qu'elle.

11) Vous adorez les fringues de la jolie israélienne.

12) Et même que vous avez même le même t-shirt / pantalon / autre (cochez le bon choix) qu'elle, ouiiii, vous savez, celui qu'elle a dans cet épisode, là, où Gibbs boit du café et où Tony cite un film !

13) Vous attendez avec impatience que Cote de Pablo ouvre un Twitter.

14) Quand vous entendez parler d'Israël, maintenant, vous pensez à Ziva.

15) Vous trouvez Cote de Pablo sublime, une vraie déesse.

16) Entendre qu'un épisode va être centré sur Ziva est pour vous le summum du bonheur.

17)Vous pleurez pour qu'un ZBC, le Ziva's Bobo Club, se créé. Bah oui, après tout, pourquoi pas ?

18)Vous attendez avec impatience un nouvel épisode où Ziva sera en danger et que toute l'équipe s'inquiètera pour elle.

19)Vous avez vu plein de vidéos sur Ziva sur Youtube.

20) Sur le Tiva, aussi.

21) Et les interviews de Cote de Pablo !

22) D'ailleurs, _Cote_, ce prénom, il est magnifique, non ?

23) Et _De Pablo_, ce nom de rêve, c'est pas la classe ?

24) Vous avez un poisson rouge / chat / chien / éléphant qui s'appelle Ziva.

25) Vous vous demandez souvent quels sont vos points communs avec Ziva.

26) Vous en avez beaucoup !

27)Et même plus que ça !

28) D'ailleurs, vous pensez sérieusement à demander des droits d'auteurs aux scénaristes car ils ont utilisés votre caractère pour créer Ziva, c'est évident.

29) Ca vous énerve, car dans les dernières saisons, vous trouvez que Ziva a un peu trop perdu son côté ninja.

30) Même si vous aimez la Ninja sentimentale.

31) D'ailleurs, cette scène où elle pleure en faisant retrouver la mémoire de Gibbs fait partie des dix vidéos que vous avez le plus vue dans votre vie.

32) Avec celle où elle tire sur son frère, bien sûr.

33)Et n'oublions pas la Ziva sous couverture avec DiNozzo Senior, et sa _très_ belle robe…

34) Vous avez déjà entendu la chanson entière 'Temptation' que chante Ziva dans le 6x01.

35)Vous avez eu les larmes aux yeux en voyant la belle brune rester en Israël fin saison 6.

36)Et encore plus à la toute fin de l'épisode, quand elle est prisonnière de Saleem.

37) Vous trouvez que Ziva a vraiment sa place au sein de l'équipe.

38) Et vous adorez ses liens avec chacun.

39)Vous adoriez Kate, mais Ziva…Ziva est vraiment quelqu'un d'unique et de particulière dont vous ne pourriez plus vous passer !

40)Quand vous faites une faute de français, maintenant, vous vous dites que c'est comme un Zivaïsme.

41)Vous détestez Ray et sa face de cocker défraichi.

42)Vous avez mortellement eu envie de lui jeter un écrin vide en pleine face fin saison 8.

43) Vous êtes sûr que Ziva sera une maman formidable.

44) Vous avez fortement envie de passer vos prochaines vacances à Tel Aviv.

45) Vous en savez beaucoup plus sur l'Israël depuis que vous connaissez NCIS.

46) Ziva a changé à jamais votre regard sur les trombones…

47)…Et les couteaux!

48)Vous aimeriez bien savoir vous coiffer comme Ziva, elle a toujours la classe !

49)Bon, sinon, il est quand le prochain épisode sur Ziva, déjà ?

50)Vous vous êtes reconnus dans pas mal de points de cette liste…

51)Et là, vous avez un très grand sourire parce que c'est vrai, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

_Alors? Ziva Addict?_


	3. Fic Addict

_Hello!_**  
**

_Je pense que ces 51 points vont concerner pas mal de monde... ;]  
_

_Bonne lecture!**  
**_

* * *

**Êtes-vous accro aux fics NCIS ?**

.

1- Vous lisez des fics au moins une fois par semaine.

2- Et même une fois par jour.

3- Bon, ok, deux fois par jour.

4- En fait, vous en écrivez une.

5- Vous connaissez la plupart des auteurs de ce site de nom.

6- Et les lecteurs aussi.

7- Bethesda signifie maintenant pour vous « Hôpital où est soigné l'AIPM »

8- L'identité d'Archibald Queen n'a plus de secret pour vous.

9- Vous connaissez le sigle AIPM

10- Et TBC

11- Les noms tels que « Tibbs », « McNozzo », « Tiva » sont devenus des mots courants chez vous.

12- Ils vous arrivent de parler de « Doudou » Tibbs, Tate ou autre

13- Et ça ne vous effraye même pas.

14- Les auteurs qui sont fiers de leur cruauté non plus ne vous effrayent pas

15- Depuis que vous venez sur ce site, vous avez menacé un nombre croissant d'auteurs d'utiliser une hache sur eux. Vous qui étiez si pacifiste !

16- Vous regardez tous les jours vos mails pour voir si vous avez des fics mises à jour.

17- Ou des reviews !

18- Vous êtes tristes quand ce n'est pas le cas.

19- Mais vous vous consolez, la suite arrivera, oui, vous le savez !

20- (Ou les reviews)

21-Vous êtes accros aux fics.

22- Ça devient une drogue, c'est grave docteur ?

22- Vous préférez maintenant lire une fic' qu'un livre.

23- Et vous rêvez de voir l'une des fics que vous lisez/écrivez un jour sur écran

24-Mais bon, comme c'est juste un peu utopiste comme rêve, vous vous consolez en les imaginant.

25-Vous souriez quand vous voyez un truc lu ressemblant à un passage de la série.

26- Ou vous hurlez aux personnes à côté de vous « LAAAA, je l'ai écriiiiiiiiiiiiiit/Luuuuuuuuuuuu »

27- Vous vivez les fics que vous lisez / Ecrivez

28- Parfois, vous avez vraiment du mal à vous en détacher

29- Il arrive même que vous soyez dans la lune parce que vous y pensez

30- Ou qu'une chose de la vie courante vous y fasse penser

31- Et avoir une illumination du genre « AH ! Je peux utiliser ça ! »

32- Ou « AH ! Je suis sûre qu'il va se passer ça dans sa suite ! »

33- Vous vous rongez les ongles en priant pour que l'auteur n'abîme pas trop votre chouchou

34- Même si vous adorez que votre chouchou soit abîmé

35- Vous connaissez les 10 commandements du TBC

36- Et vous les respectez

37- Vous connaissez les étapes de l'AIPM

38- Puisque vous les vivez

39- Vous avez un remède anti-AIPM

40- Qui vous est très utile

41- Même si parfois, vous avez vraiment envie de partir en guerre contre l'auteur

42- Ou de le menacer pour qu'il poste une suite

43- Vous pestez quand les suites sont trop longues à arriver

44- Auteur, vous n'arrivez pas à garder trop longtemps un chapitre d'avance

45- Lecteur, vous ne voulez pas que les auteurs gardent des chapitres d'avance

46- Vous laissez des reviews

47- Car vous savez que ça remercie l'auteur pour avoir passé deux heures sur une suite !

48- Et vous adorez quand on vous en laisse !

49- Vous avez souri plusieurs fois en lisant cette liste.

50-Car vous êtes un patient de l'AIPM fan de TBC accro au fic' qui laisse des reviews et adore en recevoir !

51- Vous vous reconnaissez dans cette liste. Et oui ! Vous êtes accros aux fics…

* * *

_Alors?_

_PS: J'ai un Tumblr, le lien est sur mon profile ;] Y'a plein d'images Tibbs et de vidéos superbes sur Tumblr!_


	4. TBC Addict

_Hellow!_

_Aujourd'hui, 51 points particuliers, pour tous les membres du site qui adoooorent voir Tony dans les ennuis... ;]_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Êtes-vous accro au TBC ?**

.

1 - Vous êtes inscrit au TBC.

2 – Vous avec même la carte « Gold » de membre du TBC.

3 – Vous êtes auteur de TBC.

4 – Et lecteur assidu, évidemment.

5 – Une fic' mentionnant les trois lettres du club est une fic' qui va particulièrement attirer votre attention.

6 – Même si elle va aussi vous pousser à faire usage de votre hache / couteau / revolver assez fréquemment.

7 – Vous adorez les épisodes où Tony est mal en point.

8 – Tel que Swak, que vous avez vu à peu près un million de fois.

9- Ou ce fameux premier épisode de la saison 7…

10- Ou encore cet instant où Tony et Ziva sont undercovers !

11- Et, avouez le, vous attendez avec impatience un nouveau instant TBC dans la saison 10.

12 - Sinon, vous l'écrirez !

13 – Si vous regardez dans vos auteurs favoris, plus de la moitié sont des auteurs de TBC.

14 – Idem pour vos fics favorites.

15 - Lecteurs, vous êtes fréquemment victimes de violentes crises d'AIPM

16 – Et, depuis que vous connaissez ce site, vous avez une collection impressionnante de haches / couteaux / revolvers.

17 – Vous les utilisez fréquemment.

18 – D'ailleurs, ils ont encore servi ce matin.

19 – Auteurs, vous créez aussi de temps en temps des crises d'AIPM

20 – Résultat, vous avez tendance à migrer vers des autres continents assez fréquemment pour sauver votre peau.

21 – Et vous avez contracté plusieurs assurances vie.

22 – Aussi, vous êtes devenu maître dans l'art du camouflage.

23 – Oh, et vous collectionnez les lettres de menaces (d'ailleurs, comme à l'école, c'est une image pour dix lettres, c'est ça ?)

24 – Quand vous voyez certaines scènes d'actions au cinéma, vous pouffez en vous disant que Tony a vécu bien pire dans certaines fics.

25 – Même que James Bond et son saut du haut d'un pont, c'est de la gnognotte à côté de ce qu'a vécu Tony dans cette fic, _là_. Oui, celle-là.

26 – D'ailleurs, Tony pourrait peut-être donner des cours à James pour supporter la torture ?

27 – Ou pas. Nan, James, il est pas assez fort. Tssss.

28 – Vous aimez quand l'équipe s'inquiète pour Tony.

29 – Tout particulièrement Ziva, car elle aime en secret DiNozzo depuis une éternité, et que comme il aura reçu une balle / épée / brosse à dent dans le cœur, elle devra lui avouer avant qu'il ne meurt (et ressuscite, car oui, Tony ressuscite – l'est trop fort ce Tony)

30 – Ou Gibbs, car oui, vous vivez Tibbs, vous pensez Tibbs, vous dormez Tibbs. Vous pensez même à vous faire un tatouage. Mais un sans aiguille. Et sans encre. Parce que sinon, y'a bobo.

31 – Hors, contrairement à votre agent senior adoré, vous ne faites pas l'objet d'un bobo's club, vous, n'est-ce pas ? N'EST-CE PAS ?

32 - Ne voyez aucun lien avec la co-fondatrice du TBC sur le point du dessus. Aucun.

33 – Il est temps de revenir à nos moutons. Pas ceux qui font « Bééé » bien sûr. Non. Quoique, je suis sûre que les moutons regardent NCIS. Et aiment le TBC. C'est évident. E-vi-dent. N'est-ce-pas?

34 -Donc, vous aimez le TBC. Ne dites pas non, je sais que c'est vrai.

35 – Oui, toi aussi, lecteur anonyme n°34578, là, je sais que tu aimes le TBC.

36 – Oh, et vous aimez aussi les autres Bobo's Club (sauf ceux des auteurs, of course). Genre, le Ziva's bobo Club, il peut être sympa.

37 – Ou le Abby's Bobo Club. Ouais.

38 - Ou le Gibbs'Bobo Club. Associez le avec du TBC, du Tibbs et une maison en brique où il y a une cave et un chat noir et une brosse à dents et du bourbon et des fraises Tagada, vous obtenez une super fic' (ou alors, non, mais vous aurez au moins les fraises Tagada pour vous réconforter).

39 – Pourquoi le Bobo's Club de Tony, au fait ? Les raisons sont multiples et vous pourriez disserter dessus pendant 45 jours, 3 heures et 12 minutes.

40 – Mais comme vous n'avez pas 45 jours, 3 heures et 12 minutes, vous allez vous contentez de quelques points de cette liste.

41 – Le TBC, d'abord, c'est cool, parce que ça concerne Tony. Et vous adorez Tony. Vous _vénérez_ Tony.

42 – Tony en danger, c'est encore mieux. Parce que qui dit Tony en danger dit Suspense, émotions, action. Yeah.

43 – Et répliques DiNozzoiennes ! N'oublions pas les répliques !

44 – OH, et citations cinématographiques ! Parce qu'il est bien évident qu'un DiNozzo ayant reçu 3 coups de couteaux, 4 balles et s'étant coincé le petit orteil dans une tapette à souris (OUCH, _ça_, ça serait crueeeeeeeeeel) n'oubliera pas de citer un film de sa merveilleuse voix de crooner (fatiguée, la voix. La faute à la tapette à souris).

45 – Oh, et bien sûr, n'oublions pas de dépeindre qu'un DiNozzo a toujours une astuce pour s'en sortir, car un DiNozzo est malin, ouais.

46 – Même si parfois, il se voit obligé de sauter du 52è étage d'un immeuble, mais bon, n'allons pas chipoter.

47 – Donc : Vous aimez NCIS, vous aimez Tony, vous aimez les fics, vous aimez le TBC, ok ? Bravo. **Vous êtes des nôtres.**

48 –Si ce n'est pas encore fait, vous pouvez venir chercher votre badge. La version « Platine-Swak-Tibbsique » vient de sortir. Collector, les z'amis, collector.

49 – On fait aussi la version « Diamant-brut-Undercovers-TivaTibbs ». Un petit trésor.

50 – Oh, et vous ne ferez pas attention à la folie ambiante de l'auteur de cette liste, effet secondaire du TBC. D'ailleurs, vous êtes encore pire. Oui. Avouez.

51 –Vous vous êtes reconnu dans pas mal de points de cette liste… Ok, vous êtes accro au TBC !

* * *

_Gnihihihi *admire son nouveau badge en diamant*_


End file.
